Girls Are Gonna Save the World
|image = 606 Cavemen Undercover.png |band = The Kinnardlys |dance = Cavemen Undercover |album = Superpop (Do It Like a Girl) |released = June 2, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:33 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by The Kinnardlys. It was used for the Mini's group dance "Cavemen Undercover" in Abby's New Favorites. Full group dance; from Broadcast Full group dance; from the audience Lyrics Since time began Boys have been the hunters (hey) They’ve been the drum thumpers (hey) Kill first and ask questions later Just crazy cavemen undercover (hey) Sometimes the lovers and sometimes the haters You’re running fast (running fast) But going nowhere (going nowhere) So drop the mic (drop the mic) Hand it over Girls are gonna save the world Them boys have had it too long Gave them all a shot look what they done They got it all wrong Girls are gonna save the world Don't be too hard on yourselves Yes I guess you did your best But every body knows well that Boys are stupid Cute but stupid Don’t get us wrong You boys have uses (hey) Fixing computers (hey) But that’s not enough It’s time to celebrate the ladies (hey) More love and babies Less of blowing stuff up You’re running fast (running fast) But going nowhere (going nowhere) So drop the mic (drop the mic) Hand it over Girls are gonna save the world Them boys have had it too long Gave them all a shot look what they done They got it all wrong Girls are gonna save the world Don't be too hard on yourselves Yes I guess you did your best But every body knows well that Boys are stupid Cute but stupid Beating your chests like a bunch of monkeys Pinching our butts and calling us honey Grabbing all your toys and fighting with your brothers Not very good at sharing with others Lucky you’re cute and nice to kiss Not good for very much more than this Lucky girls always forgive and forget We’ll keep you around, but we’ll keep you as pets Boys are stupid 'Cause boys are stupid Girls are gonna save the world Them boys have had it too long Gave them all a shot look what they done They got it all wrong Girls are gonna save the world Don't be too hard on yourselves Yes I guess you did your best But every body knows well that Girls are gonna save the world Them boys have had it too long (save the world, save the world) Gave them all a shot look what they done They got it all wrong Girls are gonna save the world Don't be too hard on yourselves (save the world, save the world) Yes I guess you did your best But every body knows well that Boys are stupid (stupid) Stupid Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Abby's New Favorites Category:ALDC Mini Group Dance Songs